The Real Comet
by Anne Sullivan
Summary: First Chapter On: Nathan read the last lines "The boy saw the comet and felt as though his life had meaning. And when it went away, he waited his entire life for it to come back to him." Lindsey was right, this was about Lucas true love. She only got one thing wrong. The book wasn't about Peyton, It was about Haley. - PLEASE read more about it inside
1. Summary

I know it is three months from now, but I got this idea and I couldn't help myself. In the meantime, I'm going to finish all my stories so I can only focus on "The Real Comet". Also, I really want to know if any of you will be interested in this story. One of the things I loved about One Tree Hill was Haley and Lucas friendship. They prove that men and women CAN be only friends, but since the show is over I can't stop thinking about the "what ifs?".

It's settled on episode 12 after Carrie Kidnap Jamie and Lucas and Lindsey "wedding".

Here are a few things about the story:

The day after Jamie have been kidnapped, Nathan is still living at Lucas' house. After the whole scandal, Lucas went to travel with his mother (just like in the show), leaving The Comet's manuscript there. Nathan is curious about the story so he decides to read it. As the story continues, he starts to realize a few things. For someone who is not in love with Haley, it's easy to think that the book is indeed about Peyton, but Nathan learns the truth. He starts to realize why his brother's relationships never really work out; the reason why for all his high school years, Lucas was torn between Peyton and Brooke. None of them were Haley.

Now Nathan has to decide, what is he going to do? Since Lucas' love for Haley is unknown for Lucas himself, Nathan should keep a secret? But his problems with his wife did start because he kept things from her, so should he tell Haley? It's possible that Haley has the same feelings towards Lucas?

Don't forget, Naley's marriage is still in the limbo. This will give Nathan courage to fight for his family? Fight for Haley? Lucas will realize that all this time he was in love with his best friend? If so, will Lucas do something about it? Or Nathan is just seeing things? Find out on the first week of June.

Thanks for reading and Have an incredible Friday!


	2. Chapter 1

_Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to NALEY23alwaysforever. Happy birthday dear and I hope you have an amazing day, full of love, health and blessings. Thank you so much for your incredible support._

_Also Thank you so much __**johnnycl295**__, __**lilyluna78**__, __**Nikki**__-__**4**__, __**RuthNoemi**__, __**disharandive98**__, __**fluteytutti**__, __**lexlex95,**__**othboston**__, __**Charles**__, __**littlewave500**__, __**Guest**__ and __**Guest**__. _

_English is not my first language, so any typo, grammar mistakes, please let me know. _

_One Tree Hill does not belong to me, if does we would have Season 10, 11, 12… _

_Don't forget to leave a review; I really want to know what you think. _

* * *

_**There are moments in our lives when we find ourselves at a crossroads; afraid, confused, without a roadmap. The choices we make in those moments will define us for the rest of our days. Of course, when faced with the unknown, most of us prefer to turn around and go back.**_

Nathan took a deep breath as he entered Lucas' house. Another day had passed and he was still living at his brothers'. To say that the Scott brothers' life was a mess was the understatement of the year; Lucas had been abandoned in the aisle, Nathan's son had been kidnapped by a psycho nanny that not only tried to take Jamie away, but destroyed his marriage as well. Just the thought of that woman makes Nathan's blood boil.

Carrie was just there taking care of Jamie, but she didn't mean anything; she doesn't mean anything to him. But in some way, he let his son think she did; he allowed his son to think that he was getting better because of her. He was happy because of Carrie… Jamie told Haley he hated her that he wanted Carrie to be his mother… Nathan could only imagine how Haley must have felt, how much she was hurt… He remembers a few months back, when Jamie was going to participate in a competition and Nathan said he wasn't going… his son was so disappointed and sad, but Haley tried to light up his mood saying "Daddy loves you" His son's response? "Uncle Lucas loves me" and God! How much that had hurt and even with that, took Haley's ultimatum to make Nathan realize how much he had and how much he could lose.

Everything was still his fault. Well almost everything, at least he wasn't to blame for Lyndsay rushing out of the church.

He took off his shirt and tossed into a corner, sitting on the couch. "What am I going to do?" he murmured to the empty house.

Lucas was traveling with Karen and the two most important people in Nathan's world were miserable because of him. It doesn't matter how you look at the situation, it doesn't matter if he hadn't kissed Carrie, and at the end of the day he still betrayed Haley's trust and in the process, hurt his son.

After Dan brings Jamie back home, one by one of their friends had left the Scott house, and Jamie carefully, but clearly started to tell his parents what had happened, how Carrie fool him and he left the church with her, apologizing over and over again for saying that he hated his mother.

God! His son is a tough kid; he shouldn't have to deal with all this madness. They were his parents; they were supposed to protect him from anything and everything. Nathan passed his hands through his face. Four months… Those terrible four months that Nathan turned into his worst version, those months were what brought his family to this point.

Nathan remembered the night of the state championship. When Haley had come back from the doctor and told him they were having a son. She told him that as long as he was a good husband and a good father, nothing else matters, and he failed again. He keeps failing his family over and over and for years, Haley had forgiven him, but now, he really has no idea if he will have another chance.

Nathan doesn't remember feeling so lonely, even when he put one of Dan, deep down, he knew he still had Haley and Jamie, but now… He is not even living with them.

He closed his eyes and reviewed the last two days in his mind, his dream on the shower, seen Haley so beautiful, walking on the aisle and his vision of their wedding night… Lindsey saying no to Lucas… Jamie's kidnapped. The hurt look Haley gave to him when Jamie told them that Carrie was the one that took him from the church…He recognized that look… It was the same she gave him when she found out about Peyton's picture and all the porn on his computer, it was the same look she had when he told her about Dante, the same look when she found Carrie and him in the shower.

Lucas said and he was right; Nathan put her through a lot in the past few years and Haley reached her breaking point. She even asked for a divorce and every day when Nathan goes to get Lucas' mail he is afraid to receive the papers.

After a few minutes Nathan decided to sleep, or at least try to sleep. He was supposed to pick Jamie from school tomorrow and maybe with a little luck he would be able to see Haley even if it was just for a few seconds when he dropped his son to their house, or Nathan was supposed to say Haley's house? He is not sure anymore.

Nathan went to Lucas' bedroom to grab some clothes when something called his attention, dropped in the closet was _The Comet_, the book Lucas was writing and from all he heard, the reason why Lindsey said no at the wedding. Lucas had told Nathan, before he went away that Lyndsey truly thought the book was about Peyton. His brother had through the book away after saying "It's about a guy who is watching the sky. Yes, Peyton has a car named The Comet, so what?"

Haley also told Nathan that she also thinks the book is about waiting, love and wanting and it was indeed about Peyton. Nathan shook his head, how come a book could put someone in so much trouble?

He picked the book and brought to the living room, lying on the couch. Lucas had suggested that Nathan should sleep in his bedroom or at least clean his mother's room, but Nathan refused. Going to a bedroom, was almost like saying that he wouldn't go back to his home that the whole situation wasn't for a few days, but could be permanent and Nathan couldn't stomach the thought.

Nathan decided to read a little, he was curious after all, so he opened the book and started to read. His brother already had made the dedicatory.

_To the love of my life Lindsey Strauss soon to be Scott, with all my love and respect; to my godson and nephew James Lucas Scott; To my brother who thankfully found the light he was looking for; and to my best friend and Sister in law, Haley Bob James Scott. I couldn't have asked for a better friend than you. Thank you for being there in all my darkest moments and for always believing in me._

Nathan sighed a little jealous the bond Haley and Lucas shared was something that he or anybody could explain. He knows that the bond he has with Haley is way bigger, but he can't helped it.

After the first pages Nathan started to get confused, he couldn't believe what he was reading or the whole truth behind those words. _"The comet came and changed his life forever. He finally understood that he wasn't alone in the world."_ Nathan read those words aloud. "This is about Haley!" he continued and sat on the couch. He closed the book and dropped in the center table. Trying to keep cool, trying to remember the day Haley and Lucas had met for the first time.

"Hyakutake Comet!" Nathan exclaimed. Haley even said to Lucas and Karen back then that she had come from a big family and she thought they needed her more.

Nathan took the book on his hands again and kept reading and every page, every word he was sure the book was about Haley. He could understand now, why Lindsey left Lucas; the book was about Lucas' true love. Nathan continued to read this time aloud

"_It was more than just a comet because of what it brought to his life: direction, beauty and meaning. There are many who couldn't understand, and sometimes he walked among them. But even in his darkest hours, he knew in his heart that someday it would return to him, and his world would be whole again... And his belief in God and love and art would be re-awakened in his heart."_

"This is about when Haley left for the tour" Nathan said to himself. "This can't be happening."

Before thinking twice Nathan picked the phone, he didn't care what time it was and after four or five rings a sleepy voice answered "Hello?"

Nathan took a deep breath "I know it's late, but we need to talk."

* * *

_Author note: Thank you so much for all of you that reviewed, favorite and followed. Hope I don't disappoint you with this story and I hope you liked this first chapter. Who do you think Nathan called? _

_See you guys next to week?_


	3. Chapter 2

Authour's note: Thank you so much **johnnycl295**, **lilyluna78**, **Nikki-4**, **RuthNoemi**, **disharandive98**, **fluteytutti**, **lexlex95**, **othboston, Charles**, **littlewave500**, **Guest**, **Guest**, **Richa, ****moriahhh **and **NALEY23alwaysforever.**

_English is not my first language, so any typo or grammar mistakes, please let me know._

_One Tree Hill does not belong to me, if does we would have Season 10, 11, 12…_

* * *

_**In a crisis, you quickly find out who your real friends are. Tragedy and scandal, it seems, have a unique way of clarifying people's priorities (Revenge)**_

Before thinking twice Nathan picked the phone, he didn't care what time it was and after four or five rings a sleepy voice answered

"Hello?" Nathan took a deep breath "I know it's late, but we need to talk."

"Nathan, what's wrong?" he could hear the concern in her voice.

"I think Lucas is in love with Haley." He said and waited for a response.

* * *

It was eight in the morning and Brooke and Peyton were eating breakfast, talking about Tree Hill last events.

"Come on P. Sawyer you need to go out there, sometime." Brooke was trying to cheer Peyton a little bit. "This isn't healthy."

The truth is, since Lucas almost wedding and Jamie's kidnaped Peyton hadn't left Brooke's house.

"I know you don't want to hear this, Peyton." Brooke continued "But, sometimes the only option is to move on."

"I know" Peyton murmured, and look to Brooke with sad eyes "He said yes Brooke and she said no. I would never do that to him."

Brooke looked at her not believing, did she heard Peyton right?

"Are you kidding me?" Brooke said, leaving the table and going to the get some coffee from the coffee machine. "Should I remind you that I had to deal with Lucas' broken heart after he proposed to you in L.A?"

"That was different" Peyton replied stop eating her cereal "I wasn't standing in a church on our wedding day. I didn't humiliate him in front of the whole town." She sighed "I didn't want to hurt him."

"It doesn't matter, right?" Brooke shrugged "In the end of the day he was hurt anyway."

Brooke was drinking another cup of coffee, her third or fourth in that morning and Peyton noticed. "You were never a morning person, but this is a little too much of caffeine, even for you. What's wrong?"

Brooke took a deep breath and went back to the table "I received a phone call that kept me awake most of the night."

"What? Who was it?" Peyton asked confused.

Brooke sighed, thinking if telling Peyton was the right decision.

* * *

Nathan was in the couch thinking about the conversation he had on the phone with Karen.

"I think Lucas is in love with Haley." He said and waited for a response.

"What? I know you and Haley are in a rough path right now, but this is serious, Nathan. It has not been three days since his almost marriage to Lyndsey. Where all this came from?"

"I know, Karen, but I was reading Lucas' book, The Comet, and Lyndsey was right. It's about Lucas true love; she only got one thing wrong, the book is not about Peyton is about Haley."

"Nathan, this is not possible. Why would Lucas write a book about Haley at this point? Think about it. They have been friends forever, and never, not once, crossed the friendship line. I'm sure you are misinterpreting everything."

"It was more than just a comet because of what it brought to his life: direction, beauty and meaning. There are many who couldn't understand, and sometimes he walked among them. But even in his darkest hours, he knew in his heart that someday it would return to him, and his world would be whole again... And his belief in God and love and art would be re-awakened in his heart." Nathan read the book's lines "I'm almost sure this is about the time when Haley went on tour."

Karen sighed in the other line, speechless; when Haley left to pursue her dream, Lucas was devastated. He was lost, angry and confused. Since Haley and Lucas were eight years old, they have been attached to each other, a connection that nobody understood, not even her. Karen was grateful anyway. She doesn't even like to think what could have happened if Haley hadn't appeared at Karen's Café on the comet day.

"You think Haley is his comet!" she murmured to herself, although she was sure, Nathan heard her. "They first met at Hyakutake Comet." she continued understanding Nathan's point.

"What am I supposed to do?" Nathan asked "Do you think Haley feels the same?"

"Nathan, take a deep breath." she pleaded "First of all, you more than anyone knows how Haley really feels and at this point, I'm not sure there is much we can do about it." Karen sighed "Lucas is desolated about Lyndsey and I'll need to read this whole book to have a formed opinion."

"What should I do? Should I tell her about this?" He asked almost desperate, he doesn't want to keep anything from Haley anymore.

"Not for now, Nathan. I think the wisest thing for us to do at the moment is to keep this to ourselves. I will try to talk to Lucas, although I truly don't think this book is about Haley. All I can say is that my son right now is in a really dark place and bringing this whole thing up might not be a good idea."

Nathan nodded, even though, Karen couldn't see him "I know."

And that was it, two words that brought a distance, yet painful memory for them both, she could see Nathan's pain, his confusing, his doubts and why he chose her to call for help.

_Six years ago, Nathan was shooting some hoops on the river court when Karen arrived. _

"_Nathan!" she called and he turned around_

"_Ms. Roe, What are you doing, here?" he asked in a defeated voice, no longer looking like the teenager he once knew._

"_I'm looking for Lucas." She shrugged it seemed that it was all she was doing these days._

"_Why Lucas would be here, he has his own court at Dan's Scott house." He replied a little annoyed, but regretting the second, he saw her face when he mentioned his father's name. _

_She sat on the bench looking as defeated as he was. She couldn't understand why Lucas was doing that. _

_Nathan put the ball on the ground and sat next to her "Ms. Roe I'm sorry my dad was such a dick to you. I never thought about that earlier, but lately… I know that must have really hurt you. _

"_I got over it" she responded without knowing where Nathan was going with that._

"_When Haley told me about the tour I got mad at her, I told her if she left with Chris, it was over." Nathan had tears in his eyes "I didn't really mean that. She left anyway."_

_Karen put her hand on his back "Nathan..." not really knowing what to say or what to do. _

"_She is not coming back" he continued "What am I going to do?"_

_Karen was once in that place. When Dan left without as much as a goodbye, she felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest and if it wasn't for Lucas… but Haley wasn't Dan Scott._

"_I know how much it hurts when the person you love walk away, trust me. But I know Haley and she is a good person." Karen looked Nathan in the eye "She will do the right thing; you just need to have a little faith."_

_Nathan nodded and cried in her arms, it was the first time that Nathan let all his walls down after Haley left. _

"Nathan, I think for now you should talk to Haley try to get your marriage back on track. That girl loves you, Nathan. She always has and always will. Even if Lucas loves her the way you think, I'm sure she doesn't feel the same. Go fight for your family, Nathan; the way she fought for you when she came back from the tour."

"Thank you, Karen. I'm sorry I called you so late, but I was literally losing my mind here."

She smiled in the other side of the line "Don't worry, I'm glad you called. You and Haley are going to be ok."

"I just need to have a little faith, right?"

"You got the right!" Karen said "Good night, Nathan."

"Good night."

It might seem weird Nathan calling Karen, but since that day on the river court,Karen had become like a second mom to Nathan; besides, Haley once told him that Karen was the person to go to when they had a problem and he was glad Haley wasn't wrong. It didn't erase his fears, but calmed his heart a little bit.

Karen was right, it was time for Nathan to fight for Haley and he would do just that, even if it's with Lucas he has to fight.

* * *

"Haley is asking for a divorce?" Peyton almost screamed when Brooke told her about Haley's phone call the other night.

"Actually she just asked for my lawyer's number, however, I know why she did it. I'm not sure what to do with this. Should I call Nathan? Should we do something?"

Peyton stayed quiet, not knowing what to think. "Maybe you are overreacting."

Brooke looked her straight in the eyes "Why Haley would ask for my lawyers' number? Nathan and she already have one."

Peyton nodded "This is getting ugly."

"I think we should just be there for her, you know? Haley has been through a lot and she is always there for us."

"After work, we should go see her." Peyton said, agreeing with Brooke.

Brooke nodded. If there was a couple that could get through this, it was Nathan and Haley. However, for her own experience, she knew that sometimes, love is not enough.

* * *

Author's note: I loved that scene between Karen and Nathan way back on season 2. I just wish we had more of them on the show. I always thought Karen was more like a mother figure to Haley than her own mother. Let's face it, before Haley and Nathan become parents, i think Karen was the only "normal" one there LOL! So what you guys thought about this chapter? Good, bad, terrible?

Hope you have an amazing week!


	4. Chapter 3

_First of all, SORRY! My life was crazy last year with work, college and life, but I didn't give up on this story and I'm not going to. It might take a little more time, so please just be patient with me. That's been said, how is 2015 for all of you? I hope it becomes a fantastic year and all your dreams come true. We will have a convention of One Tree Hill in Brazil this year and so far Shantel, Antwon and JOY will be attending, just pray for me that James will come too and hopefully I'll be there._

_Before we go to the chapter I want to clarify a few doubts I received by message or reviews. First, I can't say Lucas and Haley will or not will have a romance here, this is kind of the mystery of the story; what I can say is, this story is not only about possibilities I imagined, but about how I wanted to see the whole Carrie thing been handled by Haley, Lucas and Nathan. Sometimes, I don't think people actually understood the whole picture of what happened, still blaming Haley for leaving Nathan for the tour. This is also what this story is about, how I have seen Naley and about moments I think Mark didn't give us._

_One more thing, if you are a Leyton fan just know that I'm not trying to offend you in any way, this is also how I have seen Leyton's relationship. Like we say in Supernatural fandom, (the sane ones LOL) "people watch the show for different reasons, it doesn't mean I'm right and You're wrong, just means we are different"._

_I don't own One Tree Hill or any of its characters._

_English is not my first language, so any typo or/and grammar mistakes please let me know._

Thank you so much, Charles, Guest,NALEY23alwaysforever, richa,RuthNoemi, 418,

moriahhh, thibbs65, SassyGrl23, johnnycl295, lilyluna78, othdramaqueen,raven-fan14,

rockstarteddybear, 418,disharandive98,fluteytutti,girlwiththerednails, guillermina

lexlex95 and othboston.

_That's been clear, let's go to the chapter? Hope you enjoy and please leave a review or pm me for any doubts, any comments._

* * *

_**It's been said that the saddest thing a man will ever face is what might have been. But what of a man whose faced with what was? Or what may never be? Or what can no longer be? Choosing the right path is never easy. It's a decision we make with only our hearts to guide us. But sometimes we find our way to something better. Sometimes we fight through the regret and remorse of our mistakes, our malice and our jealousy and the shame we feel for, not being the people we were meant to be. And that's when we find our way to something better. Or when something better finds its way to us. (Dan Scott)**_

It was a beautiful Friday and Nathan was waiting in front of School. When his son saw him at the school gate, he jumped into his father's arms, giving him a big hug. "Did you do something fun?" Nathan asked his kid, trying to remember what he used to consider fun when he was four years old. They usually played ball, which Nathan loved, draw and learn to read. Reading, something Nathan started to appreciate only on his junior year. Something tells him that Haley had something to do with that.

Jamie seemed to think for a little "Yeah, we draw, we played basketball and Dad, I made a card for Momma. Do you think she is gonna like it?"

Nathan stared at his son in the rearview mirror "I think she is going to love it!"

Jamie smiled and Nathan took a deep breath, stopping the car in the side road. Jamie looked at his father confused and before he asked anything, Nathan turned around and faced his son.

"Listen buddy, I'm sorry I let you thinking that I was happier because of Nanny Carrier, like I said before, Momma is the best mom out there and the best woman I've ever met. I love your mom and I only got better because of you and her. I'm also sorry for the last couple of months, ok?"

Jamie nodded "Do you think Momma hates me?" he asked concerned to his father. Jamie might be only four; however, he is a smart kid. He knows that everything he said to his mother in the last couple of weeks must have hurt her. He heard in the other day his uncle and Haley talking on the phone; He didn't get the whole picture, since he was hiding in her bathroom, but he thinks he understood most of it; like him, his dad hurt his mother and Nanny Carrie had something to do with that. He wonder what could be worse than saying he hated Haley and saying that he wanted Carrie to be his mother, because he was still living in their house, but his father wasn't.

Nathan shook his head "Of Course not! You are the most important person in her life, not now not ever she is going to hate you, ok?"

"Ok" Jamie nodded and Nathan turned back to start the car.

"Daddy?" Jamie called and Nathan looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"You are wrong."

Nathan got confused "About what?"

"Momma has two most important people in her life, me and YOU."

Nathan smiled to his son, praying to God that Jamie was right.

When they got home, Haley wasn't there yet, so Nathan took advantage of that to kind of interrogate their kid. Nathan knew deep down that it was wrong, nevertheless, Jamie was the only source he had to know what was going on in the house.

It had been a while since Nathan and Jamie played video game, and since it was Friday, Nathan didn't think Haley would be mad at him for not putting Jamie to do his homework; after all, their son had all weekend for that.

"Hey buddy, have you talked to Uncle Lucas?"

"Yeah, he called yesterday." Jamie replied without taking his eyes of the game. Jamie thought about telling his Dad about what he heard but he decided to keep to himself for two reasons: one, Nathan could be mad at him for listen to adult's conversation and two, he didn't want to make his dad sadder.

"Does he call often?" Nathan continued, Lucas doesn't call his brother but calls his sister-in-law.

"No, but Momma says it's ok; Uncle Lucas is still sad about Aunt Lyndsey."

"Yeah, he is." Nathan murmured to himself and thinking '_What the hell is wrong with me, questioning my own son about Lucas, like if Lucas was going to do something he would tell Jamie.'_

"Did Uncle Lucas and Momma ever dated?" It was something Jamie had been wondering for a couple of months. One day when his Dad was still upset about not playing basketball anymore, Lucas was watching him and showed him a bunch of pictures of his parents and uncle high school days. Lucas thought that he had got ridden of all of them but Jamie saw a picture of Lucas kissing Peyton and another of Lucas kissing Brooke; his uncle had no other way than telling him about the past.

If Nathan wasn't sat in the couch he would have fallen for sure. "What?"

"I'm just wondering. Uncle Lucas once told me that you dated Peyton before Momma, and that he had dated Aunt Brooke and Peyton before he dated Aunt Lyndsey. And you all become friends."

Nathan sighed 'Thanks a lot Lucas'. The whole situation was crazy. Nathan and Lucas dated Peyton and now Jamie was curious about the whole thing. "Actually no, your mom and Uncle Lucas have always been best friends, more like brother and sister."

"Are you and Mommy gonna be like you and Peyton?" Jamie inquired sorrowfully.

Nathan paused the game and put Jamie on his lap. He took a deep breath; it wasn't easy to explain to an adult the power of his love for Haley, how was he going to do it with a child? His child? Could he promise that no matter how long it takes he and Haley would be ok? Haley still loves him? Nathan already knew the answer for that. "What your Mom and I have is really special, we might be in a time out now, but we are going to be ok. I promise. We love each other very much."

"Aunt Lyndsey loved Uncle Lucas too and she left. Uncle Lucas loved Peyton and Aunt Brooke than he stopped. You Loved Peyton and then…"

"Wait Buddy, the only woman I've ever loved is your mother. Peyton and I we were young and we just like each other. That's why we broke up." Nathan shocked his head, how do you explain all those things to a four and a half years old? "Lucas…he was confused when we were younger and Aunt Lyndsey left because she got scared of Uncle Lucas still being in Love with Peyton. Aunt Lyndsey still loves him."

"Do you think Uncle Lucas still Loves Peyton?" Nathan hugged his son "Only your uncle can answer that."

Jamie nodded "Can you stay for dinner?" Jamie pleaded with those blue eyes so full of love and hope that Nathan didn't know what to respond. When Haley called in the morning she told him she would be late due to a teacher and parent's conference at school, she didn't say anything about dinner. Of course Nathan was totally ok of that, not only he would spend time with his son, but he would have some face time with the woman who captured his heart almost six years ago.

"Of course he can" a voice that Nathan could recognize anywhere replied. Jamie jumped out of the couch and started running towards his mother.

"Momma is home, momma is home!"

"Hey sweetie!" Haley said picking him on her lap "How was your day?" She walked inside the house holding him. She smile while Jamie told her everything and smiled bigger and brighten when he gave her his draw.

"Thank you, Jamie. It's beautiful." It was a simple draw with her and Jamie on it, written with Jamie's four year handwriting "Me and the best mom in the world".

"Daddy can stay?" Jamie asked to be sure and let Nathan uncomfortable, not that he didn't want to stay, there is no doubt he does. In fact, he never wanted to leave ever again, but he didn't want to push Haley into doing something she doesn't want to.

Haley smiled and it has been quite some time since he saw her smiling like that "Sure. Why don't you go upstairs and wash up for dinner?" She said as she put Jamie on the ground.

"Ok!" Jamie smiled and Nathan had to remind him to not run in the stairs.

He sighed hated the uncomfortable silence that surround him and his wife "If this makes you uncomfortable, I can go."

"No, it's ok. He misses you." Haley replied turning around and making her way towards the kitchen.

It wasn't ideal, and Haley didn't say she missed her husband too, but at least they would spend some time together and it was a step forward, right? Well at least Nathan thought until Haley opened the fridge and says something as if it was no big deal.

"Lucas called; he is coming back on Monday"

Nathan smiled although he thought he was going to be sick. He was counting on Lucas to stay away for a few more weeks, this way he and Haley could put their marriage on track. He sighed; he was running out of time.

* * *

_PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Short chapter I know, but the next one is going to be bigger, I promised. Not much going on here, but I wanted to show you some of Jamie's thoughts. Please leave a review and tell me what you think._

_Oh, one more thing, I started an English writing course, can you feel a little improvement? I'm just in the beginning, but I want to know if you can feel any difference between the first two chapters to this one._


End file.
